Welcome Home Baby
by Child of Severus
Summary: Rodolphus comes home early from his business trip to be with his wife. I must warn you all that this is very dark due to the fact that there's blood involved and rough sex not to mention language but that's a given. BLXRL, R&R.


**Disclaimer:** I wrote this a few months ago with a friend of mine who played Bella and I played Ro. Sadly I own nothing but half of the smut and if I DID own any of the characters I'd have been making bank like nobody's business! Yet I do this for all you people like like reading my stuff. Hats off to you. luffs

**Paring:** Bellatrix/Rodolphus; implied Bellatrix/Theodore Nott and Bellatrix/Voldemort

**Spoilers:** AU

**Summary:** Rodolphus came home early from a business trip to be with his wife.

**Kinks:** shower sex, blood, anal sex, and dildos

* * *

Rodolphus had missed his wife. Given despite their differences and the manner of which they collided against one another, Ro had always thought Bella was such a passionate being. Her poise, her thirst for power and life not to mention her sexual appetite. The moment he had walked out of the fireplace he had expected his wife to be there waiting for him as she always did whenever he came home, but this time, "Bella?" he called taking off his robes and hung them on the coat rack, he dropped his briefcase by the front door and then loosened his tie, "You home?" 

Heading up the stairs Rodolphus began to undo the buttons of his work shirt thinking where his wife could be. Perhaps she was out shopping or something, yeah that could be it. He entered the large bathroom and started up the shower. His trip had been a long and boring one, a good hot shower would do the trick.

Bellatrix hurried home, she knew her husband hated to be kept waiting. She opened her front door and saw Ro's robes and briefcase. A smile slid across her face as she began disrobing. Her heels first, then her robes, her skirt, blouse, bra and knickers followed. When she reached the top of the stairs she heard the shower running. "Perfect!" She tiptoed to the door and slid off her stockings. She opened the door silently and slipped inside. The bathroom was already warm and heavy with steam. Bella crossed the room and opened the shower door.

"Welcome home love." She pulled the chopsticks out of her long dark hair and let it cascade around her naked body. Her husband was an amazingly handsome man, but soaking wet and naked, he was a god. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him.Bellatrix hurried home, she knew her husband hated to be kept waiting. She opened her front door and saw Ro's robes and briefcase. A smile slid across her face as she began disrobing. Her heels first, then her robes, her skirt, blouse, bra and knickers followed. When she reached the top of the stairs she heard the shower running. "Perfect!" She tiptoed to the door and slid off her stockings. She opened the door silently and slipped inside. The bathroom was already warm and heavy with steam. Bella crossed the room and opened the shower door.

"Hey baby," he turned at the sound of her greeting, seeing her with her hair down always drove him mad with desire for her. His hand rested at the back of her neck and pulled her in to embrace her into his body, kissing her as passionately as the feel of the water cascaded down both their bodies, "I missed you, I missed your warmth," he mumbled between kisses, hands trailing down her body, mapping her with his palm up her supple creamy skin. He tugged her hair back to sink his teeth into the skin of her neck not enough to break the skin yet, but rough enough to mark her as his property.

Bella loved the way he touched her, and it had been so long since he touched her like that. She closed the door and ran her hands over his wet body, a soft moan escaping her lips. "I missed your touch," she mumbled into his neck before crying out in pleasure from the bite. He was her perfect sexual partner, he knew exactly what she liked. And Bella liked pain. She pulled him to her and leaned against the tiles of the shower, her hands gripping his arse roughly. "I love you." She whispered as pressed her body into his.

Rodolphus clenched his teeth and released a low hiss from her grip, her touches always excited him and made him feel as though fire danced on his skin, "I love you too," he grumbled in return, lifting her legs with his hands and wrapped them around his torso. He slid inside her heated folds in one go relishing the tight heat of his wife's sex, Rodolphus arched his hips upward and moaned loudly.

Bella was surprised he got that hard that fast. But it had been weeks since they'd made love, so she hoped that his feveor for her was not because he had cheated on her. Not that she didn't cheat on him constantly. But something about her punishment made he keep cheating. The sex just got better every time her punished her.

When he entered her she grabbed his arse harder, digging her nails in so they drew blood. "Oh, Ro, you feel amazing." She was always vocal and a screamer, but this felt a bit different from their normal fucking. This was softer, filled with longing and love. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly at first, then deepening the kiss as she opened her mouth and thrust her tongue into his.

"As do you my love, as do you," he murmured apart from the stinging on his arse to the heated snogs of dominance. His wife was always the more ferocious when it came to their lovemaking, if one could call it that. Then again he had always found new ways to make his darling wife scream so beautifully for him.

"Fuck woman..." he groaned as he began to pick up speed fucking his lovely wife against the white tiles. His large strong hands cupped her parted bottom, his fingers however began to roam curiously along her other opening. The nail on his index finger gave a light scratch over the tight ring of her arse.

Bella did love it when he made her scream. She pulled her bloodied fingers to his mouth and licked his blood away as she moaned loudly for him. Her eyes locked on his as he pumped into her. His roaming hands were very welcome and when she felt where they were headed, she let out a long and drawn out moan that sounded a bit like his name. She had learned to love anal sex, and things involving her back door. Ro loved it, and now she was just as turned on by it.

She pressed down a little and let out a loud scream as she felt him press in ever so much into her arse as his cock swept over that certain spot he hit oh so well inside of her. She was close to release, but held it off, she wanted to release with her love inside of her.

He felt her press down on his finger that slipped easily inside oh she was just as warm in there than in her pussy. The thought of him fucking her in such a tight velvety place made his cock twitch dangerously inside of her. Shit! Not yet, he wanted to lose himself with her and he could tell whenever his wife was close to orgasm, she made this certain scream that over the years of their marriage and so many heated nights did he pick up on. And that look in her eyes, how dilated and open she looked; yes she was close a few more strokes.

Bella bit her bottom lip as he inserted his finger inside of her. She wrapped her legs tighter around him, wanting him deeper as her breathing got shallow and her eyes began rolling back in her head. She kissed him hungrily as a moan began building in the back of her throat. Her orgasm was at it's first stages in the pit of her stomach and with every stroke of his cock inside of her she got closer to her release.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes as he stimulated both her holes. She loved this, she lived for these times with this man. "Ro, I...I'm..." A scream left her throat as her walls began to constrict and contract around his cock as she began to orgasm.

Rodolphus felt her clench tightly around him as a wet flush rush down the full of his cock. The sensation of her milking his cock with her juices caused him to burst inside her. With a roar he came with her then spiraled down into the warming afterglow, she was perfect.

Nuzzling his face against the sweat of her neck, he placed small lazy kisses along with a tiny lick up her pulse, "I love you Bella," he murmured lovingly holding her still, he continued feeling her grip him every few times.

Bella unwound her legs from his waist and pushed him into the spray of the water. She was still a little shakey, but she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "Oh, my love. I have missed you and your dick." She ran her fingers through his wet hair and kissed his nose playfully. After they got washed off she wanted to bring him to their room for round two.

She stood on her tiptoes as she kissed him, the water running down their bodies, soaking her long dark hair and making her glisten.

He chuckled at her comment whilst returning her kisses, his sly kinky little kitten. "Just my dick?" he smirked, cupping her arse in his hands again, "I missed this arse, I missed these too," he answered grabbing at her large breasts, "Most of all I missed this," he took one hand to tickle her sex, teasing her some then watched as the water ran down her body making her shine in the bright light above them. "I always thought you looked your best when wet my dear,"

Bella melted into him as he touched her, her hands roaming all over his strong body. "I've every part of you, especially your lips." She traced her fingers tips over his sexy pout and then kissed him, as his fingers found her sex and a moan escaped her lips. She threw her head back when he said that, always willing to let him get a good look at her body. Her wet curls clung to her face and back as she looked at the love of her life through heavy lidded eyes and dripping wet eyelashes. She snaked a hand down his muscular chest and grasped his manhood with her hand, it was already semi erect as she ran her thumb over his head.

"Merlin..." he whispered staring down at his beautiful wife, Rodolphus grasped a handful of her hair and pulled her back. He leaned down to sink his teeth on the other side of her neck, breaking the skin now and tasted the thick coppery flavor of her blood on his lips. His hand picked up his pace, burying two fingers inside her along with his thumb rubbing her clitoris.

At the sensation of her hand on his newly risen erection, he licked and kissed the mark he now placed on his wife watching the small beads of crimson rise and run from the water that sprayed down on her, she was a sight.

Bella screamed again as he drew blood. It was perfect, his hand and his teeth together. She stroked his cock as she panted his name over and over again. Her chest rose and fell as the bite bled. "I love when you do that my love." His fingers inside of here felt amazing.

She began stroking him faster as her dark eyes stayed locked on him.

"On your knees," he growled taking his fingers from her his hand that grasped her hair pushed her down so that she knelt right before him, her dark lustful eyes staring up at him made him snarl in delight, "now suck me, I want to come all over those beautiful lips."

Bella loved every moment of this. She looked at his beautiful cock, giving it soft kiss. Keeping her eyes locked on his she parted her lips and slide his head into her mouth very slowly, her eyes never leaving his. She wiggled her tongue on the underside of his shaft as she slowly took him into her mouth and down her throat. Once she had him all the way in her mouth, she blinked up at him and then pulled back, only keeping his head in her mouth. She ran the tip of her tongue over his head and then took him back into her mouth.

Rodolphus moaned loudly at the sight before him, how was it that he married this incredibly talented woman? That didn't matter, what did was the fact that she was working that wonderful mouth of hers, the way she made him feel as though he were about to come right on the spot but managed to some how prevent him from doing so. She was just too damn good. He bared his teeth down at her, encouraging soft dirty limericks as she continued to pleasure him with her mouth.

His dirty words urged her on and she reached her hands up and dig her nails into his arse again. She moaned as she began bobbing on his cock. She grazed her teeth up his shaft as she pulled back from him, and then bobbed back down, taking him into the back of her throat. She loved this, pleasuring her husband. She looked up at him, love in her eyes as she continued to work his cock over with her hot mouth.

He made all sorts of moans and hisses when he felt her working his cock in her mouth. Just to watch her and with those eyes, by god! Tipping his head back he could feel the wet of his hair fall back his eyes rolling into the back of his head the sensation of the tip of his erection brushing the back of her throat. He bucked up into her mouth and watched himself disappearing into that glorious mouth.

Bella just watching him loose control like that was getting her off. She began to a steady bobbing rhythm on him, taking hm fast and deep into her mouth. She dug her nails into his arse to bring him closer, her nose burying in the wet curls of his pubic hair. She was moaning along with him, but her cries were muffled by his meat down her throat. Bella loved how long Ro could last like this. Most men would've come by now, by not her man. He was a stallion and had stamina.

"Oh fuck..." He moaned, skin pricking from his excitement and rose his head up against the spray and cool white ties of their small space. One hand gripped into Bella's wet locks then pulled her up for his lips to meet hers, "Keep doing that darling and I won't last very long," he growled and suckled on her lower lip before leaning down to her neck and collarbone.

Bella kissed him roughly and let a little moan as he kissed at her collarbone. Her neck was her weakness and he had already marked her and bled her from both sides of her neck. She ran her fingers through his wet hair. "That is really the point my love, for me to suck you off until you come all over my face. Then I'll stroke you back to hardness and you can fuck me again." She bit his neck roughly, sucking on his skin as she pressed her wet body into him. He was lucky to have such a hot wife. She was 44 and her body looked better than most 20 years olds. Her skin was soft and supple and her face had no wrinkles. Ever her boobs defied gravity and were still perfect.

"Hmmm by all means continue, I won't stop you this time," he smirked and pushed her back down. How was he ever lucky to have a wife like her? She was so passionate whenever there was something she truly wanted and she never backed down until she had it. Moaning at the feel of her mouth back stroking his cock to release, Rodolphus fought back to make the sensation last longer so that when he came he could feel more gratifying when he fucked her.

Bella smirked as she took him back into her mouth. She cupped his balls in her hand as she sucked hungrily on the tip of his cock. Massaging his balls softly she began licking long strokes of her tongue up his shaft before returning to suck on his head. She moaned and whimpered as she looked up at him, letting his cock slip back into her mouth, feeling his head slip down her throat. After this she was going to get fucked, and hard. Just the thought of it was speeding her actions up.

"Fuck!" he hissed again gritting his teeth and took the chance to stare down at his wife on her knees bobbing her gorgeous head over his cock sucking him in deep while manipulating his balls in her hand. Rodolphus bucked up once, then twice until he let out a loud moan and pulled her head back with one hand and the other pulled his cock to spill his seed against her face.

Bella licked his seed off her full lips as she stood. Scooping some of his seed off her face, she sucked it off her finger and moaned. She turned her face to the cooling water and washing away the rest of his seed. "How was that darling? Did you like coming all over my face?" She grinned as she kissed him softly, pressing her body into him, already wanting more.

Her little display caused his erection to stir up once again, perhaps it was time to move things out of the shower and into the bedroom after all there would be more room to do other things.

Turning the knobs off, Rodolphus pulled Bella into his arms kissing her lips along with tasting his own essence on her tongue, "More than like, darling." he mumbled and kissed her once more while sliding the glass door away and lifted her into his arms. Carrying her out of the shower he took her into their room and laid her down on the soft white satin of their bed, he joined her soon after; his hips fitting snugly against hers.

Bella held onto him as he carried her to the bed. She scooted back on the bed and wrapped her legs around Ro as he kissed her. She rocked her hips against his and dragged her nails down his back. She grasped his erection and slid him into her. A soft grunt escaped her lips as she kissed him hungrily, loving the feeling of him inside of her. "Merlin Ro, you feel fucking amazing." He filled her up so wonderfully. She'd been with many men in her life, but from the first time they shagged in school, after a loud screaming fight, she'd never experienced any one quite like him. She fucked the Dark Lord on a regular basis, but even he couldn't hold a candle to the beauty of Ro dick and the way he used it. They just fit together so perfectly.

"As do you my love," he grunted and gave a rough thrust inside her perfectly shaped cunt, "as do you." Of course as any normal sex driven man, Rodolphus had his share of women. Don't get me wrong he loved Bella to death and would do almost anything she wanted of him, but even so curiosity always gotten the better of him but none out of his many encounters has there ever been a woman to satisfy his lust than his wife. Bella knew exactly what he liked, how he liked it and at times _where_ he liked it, she was always full of surprises as well.

Taking her hands, Ro lifted them above her head, her shapely bosoms rose allowing him better access to them with his mouth, sucking on each rosy tip until they were flushed bright pink from sensitivity as he continued to push himself deep inside her sex.

Bellatrix was moaning already. The feeling of him thrusting inside of her beyond amazing. She ran her fingers through his hair and watches him as he sucked on her nipples. It was perfect, the ducking and thrusting. She knew he had other women, and she made it her job to terrorize them so they'd never fuck him again. "Oh, Th-" She stopped abruptly. Realizing that she almost said Theo's name. "Fuck Ro." She quickly moaned, hoping he didn't notice her horrible slip up. She raked her nails down his back and grabbed his arse roughly, her one hand snaking down to massage his balls. He didn't know much about her exploits, but if he did, she'd be in trouble.

Yeah he heard that slip. Of course that only means it was his right now to punish her for thinking of another man let alone nearly saying another man's name while she was with him. Rodolphus was never one to make a scene he just per fer to handle his battles as silently and as cunning as possible, this time however wasn't any different. Removing himself from her burying heat, Rodolphus turned her over and lifted her hips up to angle perfectly with his own. He never tried this position with his wife before, though at least not in her other entrance.

Normally he would use a charm or have a supply of lubricant handy, but this time his darling wife needed a lesson. Positing himself against the tightness of her arse he slipped deep inside her, her wall were just as warm but incredibly tight, "Fuck!" he grunted, hands gripping either side of her arse then gave her a slap, leaning over her he whispered gently into the shell of her ear, "Think you could get away with that slip of the tongue darling? I'm not as stupid as you make me seem." With that he eased back and began to pound into her without remorse.

Bella whimpered when he turned her over. She knew he heard her and was going to punish her. "Fucking hell!" She yelled as he pounded into her. The slap stung and she cried out as he riped away the virginity of her arse. She buried her face into the sheets and screamed his name over and over again. She liked the pain, but that still didn't mean it didn't hurt. She lifted her head and looked back at Ro, her mouth hanging open and eyes half closed in a look that was more pleasure than pain. She grasped the sheets roughly, her knuckles going white with the effort. She turned around again and concentrated on him tearing her ass open. She would've passed out from what he was doing to her.

But, Bellatrix was not just a sadist, she was a masochist. This felt good to her, in some twisted way. And she wanted more. "I fucked the Nott boy Rodolphus. Little Theo Nott had his dick inside of me and fucked me all night long. Just last night." It was a good way for her to get more punishment, and she welcomed it. With another groan she almost collapsed on the bed from the pain he was pounding into her arse.

If there was anything that muggles were good for it would have to be the vast chain of sex shops they created and expanded for others. Seeing how his lovely wife verbally slapped him in the face in admitting that she did sleep with another man let alone informed him of who it was, Rodolphus thought that this sex tactic wasn't enough to punish her. He had recently purchased a kit in which a couple can create a model of a Male's erect penis to satisfy a woman while her husband, lover or boyfriend was away for whatever means. "Did I tell you to turn around?" he growled turning her back over so that her back faced him, he groaned at the twisted friction and gave her another thrust forward. Rodolphus had taken the initiative and create two of them knowing what a kinky wife he had taken in. He had mumbled a charm in order for a small plastic box to hover over and settle on the bed. Removing two black rubber dildos he whispered another charm above her as one traveled under her cunt while the other hovered over to her mouth. Both began to breech their prospective holes until they were in as deep as his current erection was into his wife; until he began to move that is.

The pain in her arse was nothing compared to to pain of having a large dildo shoved in her cunt. The other phallus shoved in her mouth stifled the loud scream that tore through her throat. This was her punishment. She loved it, yes, but it hurt like hell. His dick in her arse started to feel good, she was starting to get a little pleasure from it. She could feel both his dick and the dildo inside of her. It felt strange and burned a little as she adjusted to the feeling of being completely filled. The dildo in her mouth wasn't too much of a problem, she began licking it and sucking it like it was the glorious cock attached to her husband.

"What a good whore you are Bellie Bee, needing three cocks to fill you up, to make you come." he grunted into her ear, thrusting erratically into her and threw his head back in a moan.

Bella couldn't really respond. Instead she pressed back into him as he pounded into her arse. The dildo in her mouth was beginning to make her jaw ache, but the one in her cunt was hitting all the right spots. With a few more thrusts she opened her mouth wide, a muffled scream escaping her throat as she slammed her ass back into Ro with the flood of her orgasm. Her walls clamped down on the dildo as her juices streamed down it. Bella's hands and knees gave out and she collapsed onto the bed. She still had the dildo in here mouth and was almost gagging on it, as the charm kept up it's assault on her mouth. Her cunt was still giving little kicks to the other dildo as it stayed shoved up inside of her.

He felt her throbbing slightly when she came, already having come twice before the smallest squeeze had set him off his hips slowed their pace and nearly crashed onto of her. Mumbling the charm for the dildos to stop, he slipped out of her and dropped the rubber cocks over to the floor. He rolled up next to her and pulled her close to his body. Sighing Rodolphus closed his eyes and hummed a little; he did after all pulled in a load of work.

Bella clung to him, almost crying from the assault. She held on to his strong arms and kissed up his neck. "That was, incredible. But it fucking hurt." She pouted at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Is my punishment over love?" She ran her hands down his arm and rested on his hip. She pressed her hips into his, deepening the kiss as she opens her mouth and massages his tongue with hers. She'd do anything now to win him back. She hated cheating on him, but the sex was always amazing afterward. She only ever fucked other men for work, it was never a pleasure thing. Sure she liked to fuck with them, but nothing ever compared to Ro's dick pounding into her.

Through the exchange Rodolphus was silent and remained with his eyes shut looking peaceful and relaxed. He loved when his wife was clingy and needy, it only proved to him how much she desired him and no other man she may encounter. However upon her questioning him he did not answer, even when she pressed her tender naked body against his, he only answered with a fake snore. A smile crept up to his lips as he could only imagine the look on her face at the display before her.

Bella couldn't believe he fell asleep! She was hoping for at least one more round before they finally went to sleep. She could try and wake him and maybe deal with more punishment, or just go to sleep herself. She kissed him softly and looked at his handsome face. Shaking her head she saw his smile. _Bastard_ she thought to herself. She wrapped her arms around him and lifted her leg up over his hip, pressing his flaccid penis at her opening. She kissed and licked at his neck, worrying one spot as she moaned softly. "Goodnight my love," she whispered as her hand traveled down to his cock. She stroked him softly as her mouth kept working at his neck.

Shit. She just had to go on and do that didn't she? Rodolphus swears the woman was trying to kill him with his own weakness: sexual pleasure. Damn her. He gave a mumble at her words, although he was still wide awake despite his appearance. Then again as he felt himself starting to grow hard for the fourth time this evening by her talented hands and lips, Rodolphus thought that maybe there was just something about his wife that he could never allow himself to deny. Of course she did belong to him so it could be possible that the idea of owning someone was very thrilling to say the least. His own personal pleasure toy. He felt the warmth of her vagina over his penis and what man in their right mind could ignore a sensation that that? It made him shiver and snuggle closer to her.

Bella smirked and wiggled her hips when she felt him growing hard at her touch. She licked his neck more, nipping at the skin as she slides him all the way into her, her leg wrapping around his back. Bella loved playing with her husband. She wondered how long he'd play up the fake sleeping when he had a chance to fuck her senseless again. She was his, every bit of her. From their first date back in Hogwarts to this very moment, she was his, And would never have it any other way. She clamped down her sex walls on him, her cunt making his cock as hard as possible as she continued to nip at his neck. Her hands massaged his back lightly.

He let out a low hiss that turned into a growling moan at the feel of her warm envelop around him; Bella was always so warm inside always ready for him. His arm draped around her frame and traveled down to cup the cheeks of her arse pushing her close to his hips further. He gave a slow thrust upward and retracted feeling the cool air gripping his cock until he slipped back into her warmth.

The stream of kisses and nips to his neck did not go un-noticed as he rolled on top of her then at last opened his eyes to stare down at her, a genuine smile came up to his face, "Is this your way of apologizing?" he asked giving her another small trust inside her.

Bella kissed him softly as she let out a low groan with each of his thrusts. She felt him responding to her and a sly grin slid across her face as she 'woke him up'. He was so strong inside of her, and it made her eyes roll back into her head. Something about him was unrealistically strong. He was fucking her with such long strokes, her hands spasmed and she gripped the sheets.

She smiled up at him and arched her back as he thrust into her again. "Yes. And any other way you want me, as long as you forgive me." She never wanted him to be angry with her like that again. Ro was angrier now than he was when he found out she was fucking the Dark Lord. That was the weirdest thing, he didn't mind at all. Merlin, he fucked her so hard and was so proud of her. She learned quickly that sex could be a reward and a punishment.

Rodolphus smiled and buried his face in the side of her neck and parts of her dark hair. His hips rolled in slow circular motions knowingly hitting all the right spots and points inside her sex, with the same smile he whispered softly into her skin, "If I didn't forgive you, I wouldn't be making love to you right now."

Bella smiled and moaned loudly as he drove her to an amazing orgasm. Sometimes this soft lovemaking was even better than the hard fucking he normally gave her. "Good, because this feels heavenly" She ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped her legs around him. Throwing her head back, her eyes rolling back into her head she whispered his name over and over again.

Feeling her wash over him for the third time (or was it fourth?) this evening was enough for him to ease out of her and roll to his side in exhaustion. It was rather difficult for him to keep his eyes open as he spoke to her, "That's what I call a welcome home, missed me that much did you? I should make coming home early a habit."

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around Ro, snuggling into him. She kissed his chest softly and closed her eyes, drifting into a blissful sleep in her husband arms. She was content now. But something in the back of her mind was screaming at her that the punishment was not over yet.

* * *

Reviews are enjoyed with love, good coffee and cookies. 


End file.
